


Oceans Despair

by Luna_RoseGold



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_RoseGold/pseuds/Luna_RoseGold
Summary: It was not god who filled the oceans but the tears of an angel who watches their mate fall
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Oceans Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post made by https://walkingtrashwithanxiety.tumblr.com/
> 
> “It was not god who filled the oceans but the tears of an angel who watches their mate fall”
> 
> I made it a poem and hope I did it justice!

They said god filled the oceans

But this isn’t true

Let me tell you a tale

Of a love so true

He created the stars

He loved life on earth

The two of them together

Simply made planet earth

Fire red hair

Blonde soft curls

These things were noticed first 

When they meet in the nebulas

Oh and how they laughed

And they smiled

Finding joy in all there was

He made the stars into images

Just for his beloved to find.

He made flowers and fruit to amuse his fiery lover

He gave flowers to every planet so that they may admire his loves work

And one night

On these planets

They shared their bodies and souls

And became one as mates

But here is where the story must change

And laughter to tears

As words got around

And though the one of flowers was spared

His mate and lovers of the stars fell from the heavens

Down down down

Fire and agony

And then 

Both were alone

Separated by so much

And so little

God made a new world for her new toys

He saw it

He saw the stars his beloved mate had created for him so long ago

And he wept

Wept and wept

Until the deep holes of this planet filled with his tears

Where his screams of sorrow cracked the earth

Breaking the rock to sand

So do not believe in those old leather bound bibles

Or the preachers who stand without rival

Because if you listen very close

You hear the laughter of the year struck angel

As the oceans calm to a new dawn


End file.
